Vehicle or vessel propulsion systems often include various sensors, gauges, and detectors to monitor the many components of such systems. Information regarding the components can also be communicated to a user of the vehicle or vessel. Typically, the information is displayed near the controls (e.g., a steering mechanism) where the driver is likely to be present. For example, marine vessels have a limited power supply (e.g., fuel) that may be monitored to inform the driver of the vessel about the status of the power supply via a display (e.g., via a fuel gauge).
Additionally, marine vessels often include propulsion components supplemental to, for example, a main engine to enhance maneuverability. For example, a steering system of a vessel such as a boat or other watercraft may employ one or more thrusters to improve a driver's ability to control the vessel. Thrusters typically function by drawing water through a channel or inlet and propelling the water in a direction determined by a thruster controller (e.g., a joystick operable by a driver), thereby pushing the boat in a direction opposite to the output of the thruster. Such controls are especially helpful during docking maneuvers due to the ability of the thrusters to laterally direct the vessel. However, thrusters cannot be operated without limitation. As with other propulsion components, factors such as battery capacity restrict the duration for which a thruster may be used.